Scratch
by youtraumatizedme
Summary: The unscarable Beck Oliver is scared, because she's a daddy girl, and her daddy doesn't like the fluffy-haired boy for breaking her heart.


To Marlyn since it's almost her birthday.

* * *

i'd like to know if you'd be open

to starting over from scratch

i'd like to know if you'd be open

to giving me a secong chance

Scratch – Kendall Payne

* * *

4 days and 16 hours

It's been exactly 4 days and 16 hours since the Full Moon Jam.

It's been exactly 4 days and 16 hours since Beck and Jade returned to be BeckandJade, together, no in between.

But somehow, Beck Oliver still feels like there is this hugh gap between him and Jade, who is sleeping peacefully next to him right now, making these light and cute little snores.

As much as Beck wants to deny it, he knows he's broken Jade. It took Jade a very long time to open up herself and let Beck in, let all her walls tumbled down for him. And somehow, he successfully managed to let her close up all these walls again, because he has broken Jade West.

Those last 4 days have been the longest 4 days in Beck Oliver's life. Yes, they are back together, but it just doesn't feel like it. When he talked to her, he didn't feel like he's talking to Jade. Yes, the made up sex and occasional made-out sessions was fantastic, but it wasn't like before. Realization hit him when he finally realized that thank to his stupidity, his Jade couldn't be the same Jade West (post-breakup Jade, he added), she couldn't just easily let him back in her life after what he'd done to her.

It's his fault, and Beck knows he can't really do anything about it beside trying as hard as he can to earn her trust one more time, because he loves her, because he wants girls that have their own opinions, who can fight back, a girl like Jade, because easy is just too boring for his liking.

* * *

Lunch time in Hollywood Arts is pure torture to him.

Before the break-up, lunch time was his favorite (besides Sikowitz's class). Honestly, what could be better than just to sit there with Jade, play with her fingers or hair, listen to Tori and her whinning, or Andre and his keyboard, or Cat and her random stories, or just watch Robbie awkwardly flirting with Cat, who was too oblivious to notice. Or maybe he could just skip lunch and drag Jade to the nearest bathroom to do god-knows-what till lunch time's over.

But now lunch time is full with awkward glances from his friends, waiting to see the "golden couple" have some kind of genuine interactions with each other. And it's like hell. Jade didn't really talk to him (she threw some sarcastic remarks here and there, but not really talking). If it's a good day, she might subconciously play with his hands, and (thank God) give him a little smile, but no, not really talking. Everytime either Jade or Beck made some kind, any kind of actions, it's like their whole group of friends were holding their breaths (Beck swore yesterday at lunch, when Jade reached out, took his coffee and drank from it, he heard a little yelp from Robbie and a squeak from Cat. Talk about annoying). Beck didn't know what's wrong with his friends, but for the love of God, could they just leave him and Jade the hell alone? Were they waiting for Jade or him to finally burst and start screaming at each other? He knew he's the one to blame, he'd broken Jade, he'd hurted her, and it's kinda weird that she still hadn't decided to give him a piece of her mind yet, but his friends acting like Jade's gonna explode any seconds doesn't really help.

But today was different. He walked to their usual table with Jade, and of course, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie had to hold their breaths as soon as the couple sit down. And when Jade looeds up from her salad and opened her mouth to talk, Beck could see Cat almost fainted, Robbie spilled his tea all over his clothes, Tori choked on her pizza, and Andre did these crazy hand movements.

"My dad wants to meet you this Saturday. Family dinner at my house." Jade said casually, then returned to her salad.

Beck didn't talk (or breath) for a few minutes, and he felt his friend's stares pointing at him. Jade's father wanted to meet him. They'd dated for more than 3 years and the man never wanted to meet him, but now when they're back together after the 9-month break-up, Jeremy West suddenly found the urge to meet him? He's met Jade's father a few times, and he scared the crap out of Beck, who always proudly declared himself as unscarable.

"Your dad wants to meet me?" Beck asked again, he needed to make sure he didn't hear it wrong.

"Did I stutter Beck? Yes, my dad wants to meet you this Saturday at my house"

"Should I leave a will? Tell my family that I might not come back home after this dinner?" Beck looked at Jade, who cracked a small grin. Beck was somewhat hurted to see his girlfriend's grin. She found this amusing? Mr. West only wanted to meet him to kill him, for hurting his only daughter. Well, he better write a will, just in case

"No stupid, he wants to have dinner with you, and don't worry, I'll hide his gun collection. I'd spent 9 months trying to get you back, I can't just let my dad kills you like that" Jade laughed wholeheartedly, and laid a small kiss on Beck's lips.

"Now if you losers don't mind, I need to get to my French class and steal some kids note" Jade turned to her dumbfounded friends and boyfriend, who still seemed a bit shocked at the news she'd just dropped on him. She was shocked like Beck when she walked out of her room, about to go to school and run into her dad and his demand to meet that-boyfriend-of-her this morning. Despite what people think, Jade and her dad have a very tight relationship, yes he doesn't approve her choice of future career, but she can't exactly blame her dad, who works and earns tons of money for his job as a successful lawyer, to understand her love for acting, she can't exactly hate him for leaving her mom too, because even with a young age, she knows the marriage that her parents had wasn't a healthy or beautiful marriage, and they went their separated ways were the best for everybody. Mr. West loves his daughter more than anything, and it took everything in him to not go to this Beck Oliver boy's house and kill him for hurting his daughter, but as soon as he heard that his daughter's made up with this boy, he felt the need to give the boy a piece of his mind ("Yes Jade, I promise you I will not kill your precious little boyfriend!")

Beck looked at the spot Jade just left a few seconds ago with thoughts running wild in his brain. It took him a while to come back down to earth (Well, actually, he had to thank Tori for slap him hard to bring him back)

"Dude, are you breathing?" Andre was the first one to talk to Beck, he also laid a few fingers to Beck's wrist to find a pulse, because his best friend had been looking like a walking zombie ever since Jade dropped the news.

"Mr. West wants to meet me"

"Yes"

"Yuppiroo"

"Dude I'm sorry"

"He is gonna kill me. I know Jade told me he won't but I know he will" Horror filled Beck's brain. He broke up with his daughter, he broke her heart, and broke Mr. West only daughter's heart, of course the man will kill him.

"But Jade just said…"

"I KNOW WHAT JADE JUST SAID!"

"Dude you need to chill!"

"Tell me how to chill when there are possibilities I will be dead by this Saturday, Andre?"

"You don't know whether…"

"I broke up with his daughter. His only daughter. I know Robbie, of course I know"

"But how can he kill you, like seriously Beck, he will have to go to jail."

"Cat, you've met Jade's dad right? Because I'm pretty one of Hollywood's top high-paid lawyers sure know how to get himself out of jail after killing his daughter's boyfriend"

"Yes but he's so nice! He always let us use the big tv in his room whenever Jade and I have skeepovers at her house!"

"Yeah it's because you are not Beck" Andre mumbled.


End file.
